Binding will freeing love
by Mika Silverflame
Summary: Hermione and Draco have to team up in order to try and get a dangerous artifact locked away, things go amiss and a slow burn romance happens.
1. Chapter 1

Binding will, Freeing Love

By Mika Silverflame in collaboration with Serin Sykes

Chapter 1 See you again, House Elf

It had been six years since the war. Draco set alone in the Leaky Cauldron waiting for his dinner guest to arrive. He hadn't seen her since the last day at Hogwarts 5 years ago when they flew across the lake. She ran off laughing and smiling into the arms of her boyfriend. He wondered if she would show up or if she would be willing to talk to him.

 _Draco's POV_

In the six years since the war, I had finished school, cleared my name and went to work. My family's long history with dark artifacts gave me the knowledge I needed to be a curator for the Department of Misused Magical Artifacts; it was my job to locate and store away dark enchanted objects. It didn't pay well but with my family's background I didn't need the money and I enjoy my job.

I sat there thinking of the work I had yet to complete at the office when the door to the pub opened. I looked up and there she was, even more beautiful than when I had last seen her. Her long thick brown hair was pulled to one side in a neat braid and her dark brown eyes had a look of caution in them. I stood as she entered and pulled a chair out for her; she gave me a wary glance and then sat down.

" may I ask why you have chosen this place to have a meeting with me?" She said in a calm and steely voice.

" , as I stated in my owl I have found an artifact that your department would have great interest in, also I enjoy the food." I replied trying to sound cool and collected, as the barkeep came over to the table to bring our drinks.

"I have taken the liberty to order us two firewhiskey." I said as the drinks were placed in front of us. We ordered food and after the barkeep left I continued talking.

"Hermione, if I can be so informal. I have found an artifact that can be used to enslave others. It suppresses the will of the person it is placed on. I have come to suspect that it is not the only one of its kind and would like to request aid from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to help us search for, locate and remove the remaining artifacts."

"Mr. Malfoy, I prefer we stick to professional niceties!" Hermione snapped as she pushed the firewhiskey away, the food arriving cut her off. Hermione continued as the barkeeper left, "Where was I? Oh yes let us keep this professional, secondly I would need evidence of the artifacts existence before the department will lend its assistance."

I produced a box from inside my cloak. It was blue velvet and looked to hold jewelry. When he opened it it contained a silver collar encrusted with rubies and emeralds.

"This is the item in question, I have read many books and heard many stories that link this collar to dark magic. Like I stated previously I believe there are more and it is in the best interest of the Ministry to locate them and have them locked up in the Department of Misused Magical Artifacts." I kept my tone professional but when I looked at the beautiful woman in front of me, I noticed how she had changed since school days. She was always pretty in school, but she had grown up and grown into herself. At 24 she was the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and in the running for future Minister of Magic, and had developed a confidence she had lacked in school.

We continued to eat in silence, Hermione kept her eyes on her food and occasionally glanced over at the box that sat beside us on the table. Finally after the plates were cleared she spoke.

"I will consider having the department get involved, but I will be personally overseeing the removal of all artifacts."

"Very well, I look forward to working with you Ms. Granger" I remarked as I helped her with her coat. I always tried to be a gentleman even when the other person was being as icy to me as the north wind.

 _Hermione's POV_

I had accepted Draco's offer. I knew that I was being a fool for trusting him, but I really do want to get this type of magic under control as soon and as safely as possible. I walked out of the pub and down the street into an ally and quickly apparated away.

When I arrived outside my tiny London Apartment I cast a spell to check for anything harmful. When nothing showed up, I walked inside and started to get undressed, removing my coat and shoes. Walking forward into the loft I finally noticed that Ron was on our couch.

"What are you doing here" I asked surprised. Ron hadn't been home in nearly three weeks, as he had been on a mission to god knows where and he hadn't even sent an owl in a week and a half. I had been worried sick about him, but of course he didn't care. He always got so wrapped up in work. It was just frustrating, because Harry always found time to owl Ginny, but then again Harry was a different type of person than Ron.

"I was in between missions and I thought I would pop in," Ron stated matter of factly giving me a strange look," Where have you been anyways, I have been here since 5?"

"Well Ron If you had bothered to send an owl every once in awhile you would know that I was in a meeting tonight with one of the curators from the Department of Magical Artifacts." I said sharply trying to keep the hurt out of my voice. No reason for him to see how sad I was when he left me here alone. He would only remind me that it was my choice to accept the job as head of Magical law instead of staying a field auror.

"Really 'Mione you act like I never see you at all. I am here now am I not. You know how theses missions go, sometimes you can't send an owl for fear of giving away your position," Ron had a sincere look on his face but I had heard this same excuse so many times. I really didn't want to argue with him right now though.

"Oh, fine, I guess. Only because I need a date to the christening." I said in a sigh. Harry and Ginny had been married the summer after her last year at Hogwarts. They had been married for 5 years now and were expecting their first child together. Ginny was due in less than a month and they had asked Ron and I to be the Godparents. A wonderful sentiment that only further reminded me of Ron's lack of commitment. Six years and no ring not even a hint at a ring he only stayed here when he was off work and then sometimes he would still go and stay in his old room at the burrow. I was beginning to give up all hope and resign myself to being his girlfriend terminally.

Ron gave me that sweet knowing look he gives me when he can sense the tension in my eyes and pulled me onto the couch with him. We sat there and talked part way through the night before returning to bed.

The next morning I woke up and Ron was already out of bed. I walked sleepily into the kitchen to see his head in the fire muttering something to someone. When he noticed me in the room he quickly ended the conversation and pulled his head out of the fireplace.

"Hey 'Mione you are up early." he said running his hand through his hair messing it up.

"Oh I rolled over and you weren't there so I got up. Who were you talking to?" I asked trying not to sound suspicious.

"Just someone from work, they need me to come in today and fill out paperwork over the last mission." Ron quickly looked away as he said this, and I knew he wasn't telling the whole truth. It was probably something he saw on the mission that he didn't want to talk about. "Would you like some coffee?" Ron added after a brief silence.

"No thank you, I have to go into work early today to get a jump start on the Magical Artifact project." I didn't tell Ron the total truth, I could leave later as my first meeting wasn't until 10, but I was feeling awkward standing here with him, since the last few months we had been distant and it felt like he took every job he could just to stay busy.

"Oh that… which curator are you working with, I hope it's not Malfoy you're stuck with, wouldn't that be loads of fun, being burdened with him all the time talking about boring pieces of junk." Ron said sourly.

I rolled my eyes and walked away hoping that he wouldn't press the issue anymore. Ron still hadn't forgiven Malfoy even though it had been so many years and there was no sign of him being a death eater. Other than the fact that he had a keen eye for spotting dark antiquities. I haven't had the chance to work with him before, but people gossip everywhere and from what I have heard he seems to have changed for the better. Even now he was helping us find and put away dangerous artifacts. I was walking out the door when Ron jumped up from the couch.

"Hey just give me a second and I will join you," he said still clad in his pajamas.

"I'm sorry, but I really need to get going, I'm in a bit of a rush today so you stay here and rest I'll see you for dinner ok?" I tried to keep the frustration out of my voice. I really do need to talk to him. We need to figure out what is going on with us.


	2. Let's get Down to House Elf business

Chapter 2 Let's get Down to House Elf business

 _Draco's POV_

I couldn't sleep again last night so I decided to head out to work early and draft the papers for the petition to search for the enslavement collars. Hermione seemed like she was going to approve the research. I just hope that she doesn't try to stop every expedition when it comes time to excavate the curios. I looked over at my coffee and noticed that I needed more, I had become addicted to the stuff when it was introduced to me a few years ago when I joined the department. As I got up to grab another cup, I heard a voice outside my office. Who could be here at this hour it's not even 8 o'clock yet. Then in walks Hermione Granger. Four years in the same building and never have we crossed paths yet now we have seen each other twice in two days.

"Hello Ms. Granger, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I try to keep the professionalism in my voice. I have known her since I was eleven years old, granted it wasn't until recently that I became more courteous to her and others, yet she insists on 'niceties.'

"I thought we should talk about the artifact hunts and how we will deal with the remnants" she stated sounding no more interested in the job than someone would be of a dry piece of toast. Hermione was looking around my office I suppose trying to see if any dark magic lay inside it. It was plain with paper scattered all over my desk and with a safe on the wall. More than likely my office was the complete opposite of hers. She finally sat down in the only other chair in the room, opposite my desk, and started to pull papers from her briefcase.

"I brought some papers for you to fill out to commence the search procedures. I assume you will keep me closely involved as you find more dark momentos. Also I would like to take the original collar to be inspected." Hermione continued remaining nothing less than pleasant and professional. But I noticed she looked a little distracted this morning and had a far off look in her eyes. If I looked at her for just long enough or at just the right moment I could see it.

"Very well, Ms. Granger" I spoke in my well practiced calm and silky voice as I meandered over to the wall safe. I waved my wand to open the safe and then pulled out the blue box from the night before and handed it to Hermione. " Would you like to get coffee at the Witches Brew this morning to discuss the findings in the books. I think I have located another collar and would like to start searching immediately." I really did want to get to know her again, she was the only person who ever seemed to believe that I had truly changed and with everything going on right now I really wanted to connect to another person. As she looked down at her watch I knew she was going to say something about a meeting or being in a rush but I just thought I had to try.

"I suppose if you're willing to pay for it we could get coffee, and I do love the pumpkin latte at the Witches Brew, but I have a meeting at 10 so we can't take to long." she said looking up at me with a small smile.

 _Hermione's POV_

We walked into the coffee shop known as the Witches Brew. I looked around the room and decided to sit in the booth at the back of the room. As Ron had proved earlier today Draco Malfoy was still often considered persona non grata for many people who lived through the war. I felt that a place towards the back of the coffee shop would serve best for a private discussion. He followed me to the back of the room and waited for me to sit down before taking his seat. I took the side with my back to the open and gave Draco the wall. I couldn't help but notice how polite he was, it was a change from the rough and often oblivious demeanor that Ron exhibited. I wondered if this was a habit ingrained since childhood or if this was something he had learned to do for professional reasons.

"I suppose you brought the manuscripts with you?" I asked him hoping that this outing would be fruitful.

"Yes. I have also taken the liberty to highlight areas of interest. I have transcripts of the local fables as well. From what I can decipher the next artifact is located in or around Godric's Hollow. I thought it would be advantageous to visit there as soon as possible to talk to the locals to get their opinions on the tales." Draco stated plainly. I could tell he was a bit nervous, although I fathom why he had talked with my predecessor many times for similar missions. I looked over his notes quietly and sipped my pumpkin latte. Everything seems to be in order and I am greatly impressed with the level of detail he put into his work.

"I happen to be friends with some of the residents of Godric's Hollow and I will go see them this weekend, I will have a look around while I am there," I finally declared. This will also give me the chance to see Ginny before the baby is born.

"Ms. Granger" He said the professionalism in his voice straining, 'I would like to stay on top of this case and would appreciate it if I could come with you. I understand that the Potters may not be as welcoming of me, but I could stay in a local inn?" He looked worried. Did he think I was going to take his case away from him? I suppose half the wizarding world knew that Harry Potter lives in Godric's Hollow so of course Draco knew who I was speaking of.

"Very well, I will have the Department set up a reservation for you. Also, Harry holds no grudges, I think he honestly looks for the good in everyone. It would be Ginny you might need to worry about." I don't know why, but I winked at him as I said it. Looking down at my watch I realized it was a quarter till ten.

"Oh dear I am going to be late! I must be off, this is a meeting with the Minister of Magic over how the department is doing." I quickly put away all the books in my bag. He tried to help me but before he could even get out of the booth I was up and out of the shop and off to the Ministry.

 _Still Hermione POV_

I arrived home early determined to get a chance to talk to Ron. I got undressed to get showered and changed before dinner. I was getting out of the shower when I heard a knock on the door. Who could it be at the door? Ron was still at the Ministry and he has a key. I quickly wrapped my hair in a towel and threw my bathrobe. I looked through the peephole and saw a tall slender black man. He looked familiar, but he was too tall for me to make out the face. I noticed on his robe there was an auror's badge and assumed he must be here for Ron. I opened the door but I left the enchanted chain latched.

"Can I help you" I said cautiously as I saw that it is Blaise Zabini.

"Is Ron Weasley home Ms. Granger?" He states in a slightly nervous tone, it must be because I am in my robe.

"I apologize, but he is still at the Ministry working on papers from the last mission." I replied sheepishly.

"Thank you ma'am I will find him and report the new mission details to him immediately." Blaise responded regaining his soldier like composure.

"Wait!" I spoke up as he started to walk away. " Are you saying that you will be off on another mission soon?" I questioned.

"Yes ma'am we leave tonight at 2000 hours" He replies quickly.

"I thought your team was in town for a few days?" I responded trying to hide my disappointment, realizing he will be gone by 8 o'clock tonight.

"Well the Minister of Magic sent a new mission directly and you know we go when we are called." he said sounding more like a robot as he talked. He quickly apparated away leaving me crestfallen. I shut the door and turned around stepping further inside determined not to cry. I get to work, making arrangements by owl, for this weekend's trip to Godric's Hollow.

 _Draco's POV_

I came home late again trying to sneak up to my room before my mother noticed me. I had recently moved back into the manor this year. Ever since then, my mum has been trying to get me back into the dating market. It had only been 7 months since the divorce was finalized between Pansy and I, and a year since she moved out of our house that we shared. After the divorce I couldn't stand to keep the house so I sold it. Mum loved Pansy, she was everything my parents wanted in a daughter-in-law. She was a pureblood and held the same values that they did. We had drifted apart even before the loss, but I guess we thought that a baby would fix everything that was wrong between us. When Pansy miscarried it tore us apart, and there was no putting us back together. The year before the divorce was total turmoil, we couldn't stand to look at each other and I swear one time she almost tried to kill me for making a nasty comment about her food. We have become friends again, but we still find it hard to look at each other sometimes.

I summoned some food to my room and sat at my desk eating while I looked over more papers. My father couldn't understand why I would work so hard if I could just do what I wanted and collect the relics for myself. I had tried to explain it was the satisfaction of helping others that made the job worth it. I looked up when I heard an owl tapping on my window. I flicked my wand opening the window letting the owl inside. It dropped a light green envelope on my desk. I picked the letter up to see it was sealed with purple wax containing the letters H.G. It smelled like parchment and roses with a hint of chamomile. I opened the letter quickly, only to see a strange lined paper with writing that looked like calligraphy on it.

 _Mr. Malfoy,_

 _The Department of Magical Law Enforcement has reserved a room for you at The Prancing Pony Inn located on the north side of Godric's Hollow. As this is a muggle establishment the ministry requires that no use of magic or magical attire be evident during your stay._

 _Sincerely_

 _Hermione Granger_

 _Department Head_

 _The Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

 _Leader of S.P.E.W_

I looked over the letter multiple times amazed by her beautiful handwriting. Then her words began to sink in. No magic, how in the world will I survive without magic for a weekend? Well if muggles could do it so can I, this is going to be a personal challenge. First thing tomorrow morning I will go to a muggle shop and buy something to wear.


	3. Dude Looks Like a Lady House elf

Chapter 3 Dude Looks Like a Lady House elf

 _Draco's POV_

I reach the inn on friday half past 7 o'clock. I took a cab from the train station to keep any suspicion off of me and underwraps. After exiting the cab I took a wad of muggle money from my pocket and stared at it for a minute. Unsure of what to give the cabbie I just hand him half of all the money I had pulled out. The driver looks at the money in amazement and then quickly drives away. I guess I might have given him too much. I walked into the inn with my bags and proceed to the check in counter. I assume muggles run their inns very similar to wizards as I step up and wait for the attendant. The attendant finally noticed me and came around the corner after a brief minute with a curious look on their face. I must be a right sight with these muggle clothes on. I nervously adjust my tie as I address the clerk.

"Excuse me, I have a reservation for Mr. Malfoy." I request as the clerk behind the desk continues to stare at me. I had tried my best when shopping I found a pair of green slacks and a white shirt that was billowing the way wizards robes do and placed my usual black work tie on. I grabbed a green jacket that was much smaller than wizards robes the sales clerk had called it a blazer. I could not wait to get out of this and back into proper wizards robes. After a few more glances from the receptionist she grabbed a key and took me to my room. I placed my things down and acknowledged that it was still quite early and went down to the hotel pub to wait.

"I would like a Butterbeer?" I asked the bartender.

"Excuse me sir but what is that" he replied.

"Oh nevermind I will take whatever you have." I respond. 'Honestly muggles don't even have butterbeer. What in the world do their children drink?' I thought as the bartender hands me a pint of something black colored with a thick head of tan foam. 'Well when in Rome.' I think as I take a big swig of the beverage. It had a dark bitter taste to it but it wasn't that bad. I sat at the bar looking around observing the scenery when I noticed Blaise sitting in the corner by himself. We didn't talk much anymore but he had been the only one there for support when Pansy and I split up. He looks really nervous, I wonder if I should go and talk to him? Right as I am about to get up Blaise looks at me and quickly leaves. That was strange, I hope everything is alright, I will have to send him an owl tonight to see if he is ok. Before I realized it I had finished the brew and asked for another. It was 8 o' five when I saw Hermione enter the room. She was wearing a blouse in a lovely shade of green that matched the letter she had sent days earlier. She also wore a nice black skirt and a sensible green heel that complemented the skirt. She looked at home in the muggle world, even though she was hugely successful in the wizarding world. Maybe muggleborns did have it easier, they seem to transition between worlds so easily. She walked up to me wearing a pretty smile on her face, but I could tell it was forced.

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy I see you have decided to sample some of the local potions?" Hermione said with a sly look on her face gesturing to the beer.

"Potions I assumed this was a muggle drink?" I said taken aback why did she have me dress this way if they were wizards. She just laughed and shook her head.

"It's just a figure of speech Draco," it sounded so good to hear her say my first name and laugh.

"Well, Hermione," I said testing the use of her first name "I got here early and decided to get a drink, can I interest you in one? This drink is rather good." I said motioning to the seat next to mine.

"Oh it is good especially after the first one" she laughed. "Unfortunately I have plans for tonight. As it is, it is much too late to go talking to locals. I will be having dinner with Harry and Ginny; you are welcome to join if you like, I have already informed them you are in town with me."

"I couldn't possible intrude, besides I don't think that the Potters would appreciate the likes of me for company," I declined looking back at my drink. I would have enjoyed spending time getting to know her, but I understand that most people still see me as one of the dark lord's servants.

"Seriously Draco, Harry is not the type of person to hold grudges, so please join us?" The tone of voice seemed almost pleading. She was all it was going to take to convince him.

"Fine but I need to change out of this ridiculous outfit first." I shot back with a smile.

"I really should have sent someone shopping with you, you just look awful" Hermione replied teasingly.


End file.
